messy hair (johnlock)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: John tuvo un sueño.


Sherlock está tratando de prestar atención a Oprah.

Ellos están justo del otro lado del mundo, encerrados en una habitación de hotel, esperando a que algo suceda. Y John está seguro que hace falta mucho tiempo para eso. Así que le sugiere ir a la piscina.

— No puedes quedarte aquí —le recuerda. Sherlock le lanza una almohada como señal de oposición.

— No nado a menos que esté tratando de salvarme la vida. O la tuya, en dado caso.

John se rinde. Así que baja solo a la piscina, y nada de un extremo a otro como si tuviera que ir a alguna parte. Bracea con precisión y se acuerda de lo que piensa Sherlock al respecto y — _John, que se vea estético no significa que sea mejor que un chaleco salvavidas, regresa a casa_ —, así que...

En ese momento comienza a llover. Y se siente estúpido porque él dio un vistazo al pronóstico del clima de Londres, y parece que hay un estupendo sol desde que ellos se fueron a Los Ángeles.

Él toma su toalla. La usa para cubrirse la cabeza hasta que llega a la puerta del hotel y camina por el pasillo mientras se seca con ella. Toma las escaleras sólo para entrar en calor y llega hecho una sopa a la habitación. Sherlock está tratando de abrir una lata de nueces de macadamia.

— Está lloviendo.

John sólo cree que debería saberlo.

— Lo sé.

Le tiende la lata abierta, y cuando John sólo toma un puño, Sherlock le da también una pequeña botella de ron del mini bar.— Es que estás temblando de frío.

El ron sabe horrible. John sólo lo tomaba con Coca-Cola cuando era tarde en las fiestas, y el tequila y el vodka ya eran inexistentes.— Gracias.

Ellos miran el resto del programa de Oprah en silencio, tapados con las cobijas de la cama doble, de la suite matrimonial que Donovan les reservó a nombre de los esposos Holmes.

— Esto tiene que hacerme llorar, ¿no?

John no responde, porque está demasiado dormido como para hacerlo.

— ¿John?

 _— Sherlock._

Sherlock voltea para darle un vistazo. John está dormido, pero justo acaba de decir su nombre y él se siente un poco curioso al respecto.

— Sherlock, no.

Él toma el control de la televisión, pensando que sólo se trata de una de esas veces donde John lo regaña en sus sueños.

— Te amo.

Decide no hacer más caso, porque es obvio que él ha cambiado de sueño. Así que sólo se levanta por una lata de refresco y comienza a cambiar los canales. Él sabría si John estuviera hablando de él.

— Sherlock, te amo. No lo hagas.

Se da cuenta de que no fue la televisión cuando baja todo el volumen y John sigue balbuceando palabras.— No es gracioso, nada gracioso.

Él mira a John reírse en el sueño y siente _esa_ calidez de los domingos en su corazón, que aparece cuando John le hace panqueques para desayunar. Tal vez él esté soñando con eso.

— Me haces tan feliz.

Esa definitivamente es Jazmín, o Jade, o la chica con la que John esté saliendo por el momento. Sherlock lo escuchó al teléfono ayer, antes de que subieran al avión. Ahora ha sido reemplazado por una chica promedio que John ha recogido de uno de esos bares y, ugh.

— Eres tan lindo.

Sherlock toma un poco más de su refresco.— Bueno, gracias. Aunque eso ya lo sé.

Él pasa el tiempo mirándolo dormir, y respondiendo todas esas cosas que John logra decir en voz alta. Es como si tuviera tres años de nuevo y estuviera conspirando con los peluches de Mycroft, pero un poco mejor.

— En serio quiero besarte cada minuto del día.

Esa calidez hace clic, y es como si acabara de prender por completo un cuarto oscuro. John tiene el fleco a un lado, y está haciendo esa cosa rara con los labios para que alguien le bese, justo frente a él.

Sherlock no puede resistirse.

Es un roce tan tímido, que lograría por despistar a quién no hubiera puesto atención. Sin embargo, John ni siquiera parece estar a punto de levantarse. Él tal vez podría intentar de nuevo.

La siguiente vez es mejor. Sherlock se siente más confiado, y piensa en el tipo que resucitó a Blanca Nieves con algo como eso y todo salió bien. Él está listo para apartarse y guardar la experiencia para una de esas noches donde tiene que trabajar hasta tarde.

John dormido se las arregla para abrazar lo que tenga al lado, y resulta ser su cintura.  
— Bésame de nuevo.

Sherlock duda un segundo, pensando en que ha sido atrapado, pero John sólo está esperando con los ojos cerrados.

— Lo que quieras.

Él se siente valiente, y lo toma del cuello de forma sutil, lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no terminará despertándolo. No cierra los ojos, porque de otra forma no tendría el recuerdo completo y eso no se lo perdonaría; y junta sus labios con los de él, sintiendo su leve taquicardia, con la falta de aire y las ganas de quedarse ahí hasta que ya no pueda sentir la boca.

John abre los ojos.

Él podría morirse ahora, y no sería la peor opción.

— Yo, uh... —intenta separarse, pero John lo sujeta con firmeza.

 _John lo sujeta con firmeza._

— No hables —dice, y él obedece. Porque obedeció cuando pidió que alguien lo besara hace un rato y eso comprueba que es bueno dejar el mando de vez en cuando. Sherlock asiente en silencio y John asiente en silencio, y se mueve para que él quede encima. Sherlock tiene la espalda pegada al colchón y siente que John es lo más sexy que ha visto.

— Tienes el cabello despeinado.

Sherlock sólo cree que debería saberlo.

— Lo sé.


End file.
